Haine ! Vraiment ?
by MiwakoSoma
Summary: un petit one shot sur tomoyo aller lire siouplau et review plzzzzzzzz lol


**Personnage : **Tomoyo

**Disclamer** : les personnages de clamp sont pas à moi, pff même pas Shaolan starnak !

**Miwako espère que** : Vous comprendrez lol

**Miwako dit merci à tout ceux qui laisse des comms pour ses fics foireuses lol**

**

* * *

**

**Haine ! Vraiment ?**

_Quand les larmes ne suffisent plus , que les mots perdent leur valeur, il ne reste plus rien … juste la souffrance et la haine… J'ai souffert , je souffre et te hais … être de mon cœur … celui à qui j'ai tout donné, celui qui à tout détruit… Non. Qui m'a détruit. Mes larmes ne coulent plus, les remord et regrets non plus. Les questions ne se posent plus, les tourments ne m'emprisonnent plus dans la profonde tristesse. Seule la haine est présente, elle seule subsiste là où se trouvait mon amour pour lui …_

_Je m'appelle Tomoyo Daidouji , j'ai 17 ans. J'ai toujours vécu dans un océan d'amour et douceur bercé par les sentiments d'amour et amitié de ma mère et cousine Sakura. Ma cousine Sakura, la personne qui m'écoute et me réconforte. Ma meilleure amie. J'avais donc toujours vécu dans cette plainitude absolu. Et puis il est entré dans ma vite et cet océan de douceur s'est agrandit et approfondit dans tes baisers et tes caresses. Caresses toutes plus douces les unes que les autres. Il était parfait en tout genre : intelligent, très mignon aussi, charismatique , drôle, attentionné … celui que toutes rêvaient d'avoir … et que beaucoup y ont goûté à mon être parfait qui je croyais être à moi seule … Enfin ce ne devais pas être le cas pour lui , il aimait appartenir à tout le monde et moi je n'était qu'une fille dans ce monde._

_Eriol … son nom résonne encore dans ma tête… un nom douloureux , un son strident , une déchirure au fond du cœur. J'en ai des relants rien qu'à penser à sa personne. Celui que j'ai tant aimé , celui qui m'a trompé ,celui qui m'a détruit. J'avais longtemps cru à son amour même quand on m'avait dit qu'il me trompait moi je m'en contrefichait et je n'écoutais pas ces ragots… Jusqu'au jour, au malheureux jour où je l'ai surpris avec une autre dans la couche qu'il disait ne réserver qu'à moi et à notre amour. Baliverne ! J'avais été trop sote de croire à son pseudo sentiments d'amour profond à mon égard ! J'ai été trop stupide d'y croire jusqu'à m'en rendre malade, malade d'amour pour lui._

_Et la haine résonne toujours et encore au plus profond de moi … j'ai mal mais pas autant que lui. Il me regarde avec des yeux suppliants de le libérer mais il rêve ! Eriol ce soir tu mouras par ma main. Tu a baffoué notre amour, tu m'as trahit, tu as tué ma conception de l'amour, mes rêves d'avenir auprès de toi… Je te hais !Tes gémissements ne font rien , ils ne t'aideront pas ! Ce n'est plus mon esprit qui guide cette lame cinglante sur ton corps, c'est ma haine, mon deuxième esprit. Je veux que tu souffres autant que moi j'ai souffert , que tu cris mon nom autant de fois que je l'ai fait , que tu pleures jusqu'à la fatigue , l'épuisement de ton être et ton âme. Meurs !_

_Je me délecte de ton sang sur mon visage et du tiens qui se crispe dans le reflet de mes yeux. Tes pauvres globes oculaires semblent vouloir sortir de leur petit logis tant la douleur et la frayeur te prenne. Ca fait quoi Eriol de souffrir ? hein ! Ressent ma haine ! Ressent la douleur et crève ! Encore un coup de plus et tu mouras vider de ton sang impure de tromperies en tout genre. Chaque goutte qui se fracasse sur le sol ,dans cette mare qui n'est autre que propre à toi même, résonne comme une infime parcelle de ma douleur. Oh ne t'inquiète pas , celle qui souffre aujourd'hui , ce n'est pas moi mais ta jolie artère qui se vide et qui semble crier à chaque jet qu'elle déverse. Et toi , tu te crispes toujours et encore. Je ferme les yeux et touche ton cœur, je veux sentir et entendre les derniers battements de ton pauvre organe. C'est chaud, ton corps est chaud mais il semble se refroidir à vu d'œil et ton cœur il ralentit dans sa course. Il ralentit toujours plus. Lentement, lentement, plus rien. J'ouvre enfin mes yeux et ne vois plus que tes yeux toujours horrifiés mais vide de vie. Ta tête retombe lourdement sur ta poitrine, le sang s'écoule toujours mais lentement comme les battements de ton cœur l'avaient fait quelques secondes plus tôt déjà .Je m'assois et te regarde . Tu n'es plus rien, être execrable …_

_La mort aurait dut t'atteindre bien avant et moi aussi d'ailleurs… Je ne peux plus pleurer , plus aimer , plus parler… je suis là …je regarde par la fenêtre. Il fait beau, le soleil brille dehors et les autres se promènent. Sakura vient me voir aujourd'hui dans ma demeure. Un château où je suis la reine , dans mon océan de douceur… dans ma chambre couverte de nuages avec la porte qui empêche les gens comme Eriol de me faire du mal … La voilà elle sourit … je regarde le vide .. je lui montre un dessin d'Eriol … elle me cri dessus … me secoue violement en me répétant qu'Eriol n'a jamais existé et qu'il est temps que je me reveille de mon rêve … elle ment je sais … tout le monde me ment … je sais … Eriol était bien vivant je le sais … d'ailleurs après j'ai rencontré quelqu'un , il s'appel Shaolan … je l'ai pas inventé .. Sakura s'en va en larmes et en criant … elle ment je sais …_


End file.
